Rin's dream
by Kanako Moe
Summary: setiap gadis punya impian. Aku juga. Sederhana saja impianku. Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku. (Ini versi lain karena versi lama kuhapus)


Konichiwa~ ini aku Kanako moe,author baru di fic. Maaf ya,aku sudah menghapus Rin's dream yang pertama soalnya terlalu banyak typo.

~(‾▿‾~) ~(‾▿‾)~ (~‾▿‾)~

Yoy,baca aja gih!

.

.

Disclaimer: vocaloid is yamaha's and crypton fiture media's misc. so, this not mine.

.

.

Aku tahu kalau umurku takkan panjang. Dokter juga sudah angkat tangan. So,aku bisa kapan saja masuk kuburan. Tapi,sebelum aku meninggalkan dunia,aku ingin menggapai mimpiku. Setiap gadis pasti punya impian. Aku pun begitu. Sahabat2ku juga. Miku,ingin menjadi penyanyi yang suaranya bisa mecahin kaca (maksudnya penyanyi nada tinggi),Meiko ingin punya sawah (?) Yang luasnya berjuta hektar, dan Luka ingin punya restoran terkenal seantero dunia. Haha. Dan aku? Nyanyi pasti bikin kota rusak, buat sawah \ buat restoran? Bisa mati aku dikelilingi matematika mulu.

Jadi ilmuwan biologi? Hahahahahaha! Aku membuat sebuah resep dadakan orang bisa mati hanya melihatnya. Jadi koki? Nggak usah ditanya aku bisa mati sendiri gara gara ulahku. Yah begitulah,aku hanya punya impian sederhana : jika besok aku mati,aku harus menyatakan perasaanku ke dia!

Aku punya sahabat paling terbaik didunia, Miku. Namun, cowok yang kusukai malah menyukainya. Memang Miku adalah sosok idola kaum adam. Berkali-kali ia ditawari menjadi model, ia menolak. Alasannya? Karena ia ingin bekerja hanya sesudah kuliah. Ia adalah peran sahabat paling dakat denganku. Ia tahu kalau aku suka si dia,cowok kusuka. Ia juga merasa bersalah karena cowok yang kusuka menyukainya. Ortuku dan nii san sudah meminta maaf kalau ada salah karena mereka dan aku nggak pernah tahu kalau ajal kapan menjemputku. Apakah esok,lusa, atau bahkan sejam lagi. Pokoknya,tanda-tanda aku mulai dijemput ajal adalah aku akan merasa lumpuh. Bodohnya aku. Aku bahkan lupa memberi tahukan kalian aku menderita sakit apa. Aku adalah penderita leukimia atau tepatnya kanker darah. Ya,hidupku takkan lama lagi karena sudah seperampat tubuhku lumpuh. Ini memang kanker darah jenis baru karena akan melumpuhkan satu persatu organ tubuh bagi penderitanya. Ukh,hari ini kelumpuhan mulai mencapai otak. Baiklah,aku siap.

"Rin,kau serius mau sekarang aja?"

"Iya" jawabku mantap.

"Baiklah. Nah,itu dia"

Aku sudah siap menyatakan perasaanku. Len sudah datang. Benar,cowok yang kucintai itu Len. Ia selalu menjengukku sebagai wadah curhatan hatiku. Ia selalu membawa bunga melati dan Jeruk mandarin kesukaan ku. Dan yang mem uatku mencintainya adalah begitu tahu ia selalu menyempatkab diri menjengukku dirumah sakit. Ia tak pernah absen dalam , I'm ready.

"Ada apa Rin"

Aku membalik kursi rodaku agar dapat melihat wajahnya. Ok,aku siap,aku siap... Aku terus mengulangi kata kata itu.

"Hei! Ada apa sih? Cepat ya,aku ada janji sama Kaito" ok,sekarang.

NYUT!

Ukh!waktuku memang tak banyak.

"Selama ini,kau selalu menolong..uhuk! Menolongku... Dan kita...uhuk!" WHAT'S!? Saat kututupi batukku dengan sapu tangan,kenapa ada darah?, ajal mulai menjemputku. Nggak baik bila aku membuatnya menunggu.

"Se,selama ini.. Kau sering menolongku dan kita sangat dekat. Kau sahabat terbaikku. Kedua sih setelah Miku"

"Hahahahaha" kita tertawa bersama.

"Dan,akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan hal lain dihatiku... Su,suki dayotte...Le..."

Normal POV

Bruk!

Percuma, Rin sudah pingsan dengan darah hitam diujung bibirnya. Len panik. Sangat panik. Saat membopongnya,ia menjawab :

"Aku juga. Selama ini aku hanya pura-pura menyukai Miku. Maafkan aku. Suki dayotte,Rin"

Hari pemakaman...

"Kenapa!? Kenapa harus Rin?! Hu...hiks... KENAPA!?" Miku menjerit-jerit melihat jasad Rin.

Len POV

Aku tak percaya ini. Kenapa kau tak memberi tahukan aku kalau kamu akan segera meninngalkanku? Kenapa? Baiklah,aku tak mau menjadi gila karena memikirkanmu. Rin,tunggulah aku. Aku akan segera menyusulmu.

Owari

Fiuh...pegel nih tangan. Thank you very much ya,para reader yang sudah membaca fic amatirku ini! Moga-moga kalian menyukainya.


End file.
